


It's Our Paradise and It's Our War Zone

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec One Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Back Kink, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Rings, Consent Play, Consent is Sexy, Dom Magnus Bane, Finger Sucking, Guilty Magnus Bane, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, overwhelming, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Ch 1:Alec dances with a Seelie man at Pandemonium making his boyfriend jealous and angry. But Magnus is horny, so he's going to punish his Shadowhunter in the bed, hard.Ch 2:Alec shows Magnus that he belongs to the Hunter too.





	1. Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I brought you another shot. After the fluff I posted on Wednesday I decided to translate the most kinky shot I have. I felt weird when I wrote this one because I normally write things with love and fluff but this one is rough and angry so it was weird. I hope you like it, it has two parts, in the first one Magnus tops, in the second Alec tops. Enjoy.
> 
> Tittle: Form the song Pillowtalk by Zayn.

“Magnus, please just hear me out,” Alec said, already angry too. He'd been arguing with Magnus ever since they'd left Pandemonium. Alec didn’t feel like he'd done anything wrong, but his boyfriend had not let him explain anything at all and just screamed at him.

“No, Alec,” Magnus answered back completely angry. “I take my eyes off you for two fucking minutes and you’re already rubbing against someone else.”

“We were just dancing! Aren’t you the one who says that I should relax more and if I’m at an event, enjoy it?” Alec only accepted to dance with the Seelie boy because he’d been very kind to him and he was trying to follow Magnus’ advice instead of making his boyfriend leave early like always when he went with him to his parties. He haven’t seen Magnus in two weeks and he wanted to spend the most time with his warlock and make him happy.

“Dancing?!” Magnus let out a sarcastic chuckle. “That Seelie boy had his hands all over you, Alexander! I know you’re kind of innocent but everybody notice how he was looking at you.” Magnus clenched his jaw in anger and Alec was sure that the sight of his boyfriend being completely jealous should’t have sent the shiver of desire that went up his body. “He was fucking you with his eyes. I haven’t seen you in two weeks, I’ve kept myself from putting my hands on you and take out everything that I have restricted myself from in all this time, and you go and let yourself being touched by the first handsome man that appears in front of you.”

Alec looked at him with determination, they were both furious by then. They were having an stare fight but Magnus’ words were already affecting their bodies.

“Don’t say those things when we are arguing,” Alec finally snapped at him. “And no, he didn't have his hands all over me. When he made me feel uncomfortable and I was going to push him away, you showed up. And stop being so selfish, you're not the only one who has been holding back.”

"I say what I want," Magnus replied, just as angry. “And yes he had his hand on you, and you're lucky that I came, to stop that man from touching what’s _mine_ ”

Alec felt how all the lust that had been accumulating in those two weeks overflowed inside his body and mingled with the anger he was feeling, in two swift strides he was in front of Magnus slamming their lips together, hard.

The warlock grunted, but he kissed Alec just the same way, inside his body also mixed rage and desire. He grabbed the front of his boyfriend's shirt with his fists and walked until he could pushed him against the wall. Alec gave a surprised yelp but recovered quickly and frowning, he grabbed Magnus’ hair and pulled at it to push him away.

They both gasped and looked at each other with pure desire and rage in their eyes.

“Now who’s the one doing the things he shouldn’t while we argue,” Magnus said with a deep voice. Alec shivered but kept his hard expression and without an answer, he pushed Magnus’ body strongly against his. Magnus gasped. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, Alexander.”

Alec groaned but challenged him with his eyes, then the warlock kissed him with the same force as before and began to take him to the room. They tugged at each other’s hair, Alec ripped the warlock’s shirt, earning a growl of anger and lust from him; Magnus took almost all of the Hunter’s clothes with magic causing him to look at him with disapproval.

The warlock tossed Alec onto the bed and then lay on top of him and kissed him, bitting on his lower lip, causing Alec to moan hard. They fought in bed, one putting the other under his body again and again, grunting disapprovingly and kissing furiously until they were both completely naked and turned on.

Alec was about to turn Magnus over again to put his body under him, but the warlock kept himself strong and grabbed Alec's wrists to press his hands over his head.

"No," he growled. “I told you I was going to teach you a lesson and I'm not joking.”

Alec's breath caught in his throat with the low, demanding voice of the warlock. He wanted him with every fiber in his body and even though he was still angry, he was going to allow Magnus to do anything. Slowly he stopped struggling and nodded.

“Do it,” he challenged him finally. Magnus tensed his jaw but apart from that, his completely dominant expression with a trace of anger, didn’t change.

With a snap of his fingers, one of the warlock’s leather belts materialized in his hand. Without a word he bent over Alec and tied his wrists together with it. Alec swallowed thickly, Magnus had already tied his hands before, but usually he asked before doing anything and it was always with something softer, _a lesson_ he remembered.

"Turn around," the warlock ordered, moving away. When Alec obeyed Magnus snapped his fingers again to remove all the pillows from the bed and magically glue the belt to the wooden plaque at the head of the bed. Alec let out a gasp as his arms felt the slight pull when he was tied against the bed.

The hunter began to grind himself against the sheets to relieve his excitement a little, Magnus hadn’t touched him jet but he was already painfully hard.

“On your knees,” was the next order from Magnus, who had to take a deep breath after Alec obeyed, to try to compose himself at the sight of his lover completely at his mercy, tied to the bed and with his ass ready and displayed for him.

Magnus knelt behind Alec and ran a hand down his back, from the back of his neck to his toned buttocks. Slowly, he touched his runes and with that Alec felt more calm. He knew that gesture very well: even if the warlock didn’t speak, whenever he was going to do something that Alec might or might not like, he caressed his body, it was a way of telling Alec he could ask him to stop whenever he wanted. Alec exhaled much more calm and allowed himself to move a little forward to rest his elbows on the bed.

“You’re not angry anymore?” he dared to ask. Magnus’ hand stopped on his right buttock and the warlock snorted indignantly.

"I'm furious," he said gripping his skin tightly and causing Alec to moan. “I’m furious and horny and that, my dear Alexander, is not convenient for you at all.”

Alec blushed at Magnus's explicit words, he, himself was no longer angry, just turned on and hoping that warlock would teach him a lesson already.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he challenged again. Magnus didn’t move for some moments and then he spoke with that completely demanding voice that made Alec shiver all over.

“I want you to count and answer each question, understood?” the warlock said caressing that same buttock again. Alec nodded.

“Yes, but count wha- AH!” Alec let out a surprised moan when he felt the dry sound followed by the tingling burn of Magnus’ palm crashing against his ass. The warlock had just spanked him; they’ve done that just once and it wasn’t as hard.

“Obey,” Magnus demanded between clenched teeth, causing Alec to close his eyes tightly, trying not to moan and regain his voice. This shouldn’t turned him on this much, Magnus was punishing him not rewarding him.

“One,” he finally breathed out with a half composed voice.

“Why did you dance with him?” Magnus asked caressing the area he'd just hit. Alec had to answer but he also had to be very careful with his words. He inhaled softly.

“Because he asked me in a very… Very gentle way and first I didn’t saw anything bad about it,” he paused but when he felt Magnus’s hand abandoning his body again, he continue. “And I didn’t wanted to take you out of the party early. You were having fun so I decided ho have a little fun myself too.”

Magnus's hand stopped in the air and his heart skipped a beat; damn Nephilim, how he says such things at such times, always managing to show that he cares about Magnus. He sighed and lowered his hand again with a little less force on the same buttock.

“Two!” Alec moaned moving a little. Magnus bit his lip to refrain himself from moaning as well. Who would've say that this handsome leader would like so much that Magnus dominated him completely?

“Did it turned you on when he was rubbing his body against you?” he asked caressing the reddening zone again. Alec leaned against his touch.

“No,” he answered immediately but with his voice broken by desire. “I hadn’t noticed and the only person who would turn me on if he rubbed his body against mine, is you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus didn’t hold back this time, the way Alec said his full name made him let out a guttural moan. He lifted his other hand and this time hit the other buttock. Alec gasped deliciously.

“Three,” he said breathlessly. His cock was dripping already, he need Magnus to touch him, he need him inside of him.

“Who do you belong to?” the warlock finally asked with his voice full of desire.

“To you,” Ale gasped and the mere idea made a wave of pleasure to run through his whole body; his stomach clenched deliciously. He opened his legs wider and his body trembled. Magnus swallowed hard felling how desire ran through him too.

He moved closer to Alec and began to run his right hand, with his nails of a brilliant black, all over the Nephilim’s body. His other hand began to do the same thing a little later, causing Alec’s skin to bristle at the touch. When his right hand was on his neck, the left one tangled in his hair, and then suddenly pulled hard.

"Magnus!" Alec moaned. He loved when the warlock pulled at his hair; his scalp was very sensitive, and the slight pain always produced a delicious pleasure. Magnus shuddered at the moan of his boyfriend, but he held Alec in place and then brought three fingers to his lips.

“Suck,” the warlock ordered. “And if you bite me, it's going to get worse for you," he warned then. Alec felt a shiver of pleasure and then opened his lips, putting Magnus's fingers inside. He knew that if he behaved well, the warlock would give him what he needed so much. So, he sucked and licked all three fingers with determination. He filled them with saliva as he moaned softly around them. He tried not to bite him even though he was very tempted to do so.

Magnus gasped with every movement of Alec's tongue. He looked delicious; his eyes half-closed by the intense pleasure, his head back by Magnus's grip and the slight trace of saliva rolling down his jaw, made him look like the sin Magnus always wanted to commit. When his fingers were totally wet, he took them out of the Nephilim’s mouth earning a sound of disapproval. He let go of his hair and then lowered his hand to his entrance.

The warlock prepared him with surprising slowness, he wanted to be completely buried inside Alec, but he was going to make him endure. When he was already on the third finger, this were touching that delicious bundle of nerves inside Alec that made him see stars. The Hunter moved his hips trying to get Magnus to touch him more, groaning and panting deliciously, a layer of sweat covering his back making the black runes glow.

“Please… Magnus- Oh,” Alec said, he was not quite sure what he was asking for, but he needed Magnus to give him more. The warlock pulled out his fingers and placed himself behind Alec. The Hunter let out a gasp of relief that then turned into a sound of surprise, because Magnus thrusted inside him with one swift movement, penetrating him completely.

The Nephilim closed his eyes, a wave of both pleasure and pain running through his body, making his eyes water when he realized that Magnus had used magic to lubricate his prominent erection. The warlock growled with pleasure at how tight Alec was. The _glamour_ left his eyes in that moment. All he felt was pleasure and desire to satisfy himself with Alec; his muscles were tense, he was gripping his boyfriend's hips with a force that would bruise. The sweat was also running down his body and his makeup was already slightly smeared. If Alec could see him, he would probably shudder deliciously at how hot his boyfriend looked at those moments.

Of course Alec was not left behind, all sweaty and flushed as he pulled the leather belt in an attempt to relieve the desire in his body. But Magnus decided that something was missing; he bent down and began to nibble and suck on Alec's back, leaving beautiful purple markings.

“This,” whispered the warlock as Alec tried to rotate his hips to create more pleasure. “Is for everyone who sees you, will know you’re mine.” He kissed another part of his back. “That when they see this marks, everyone will know that I place them on you while you moaned my name.”

“Magnus,” Alec moaned indeed. “Yes, I’m yo- yours… Please, move.”

After leaving one last mark near one of Alec's runes, Magnus straightened up and began to move. He had no mercy, he grabbed Alec's hips with both hands and rammed inside him hard and quick, shifting his angle from time to time to hit at that perfect bundle of nerves.

Alec moaned with every sound of skin crashing against more skin. Each time Magnus hit the right spot, Alec groaned harder; he begged for more, for harder, for faster and Magnus sometimes obeyed and then frustrated him by ignoring his demands.

It was not long before they both felt the familiar clenched in their lower abdomen; they moaned and gasped with every movement. They were close. But Magnus knew Alec's body very well, so when he saw that the Nephilim was about to cum, he lowered his hand, putting a finger on the tip of his cock and preventing him from reaching his orgasm.

Alec groaned in surprise, the sensation was overwhelming. It was as if he had reached his orgasm but at the same time hadn’t. His body trembled as he whimpered.

Magnus slowed his pace and when he saw that Alec had come down from his peak a little, he began to jerk his erection lazily. Alec sobbed in pleasure. It was too much; his body was on fire, he needed to cum, he felt like he was very close to the ecstasy but at the same time very far away. Magnus's soft movements were making him climb again. Suddenly his warlock changed the angle of penetration and regained his pace. Alec knew that he would feel him the next day every time he walked or sat, with how hard Magnus was thrusting inside of him. He loved it. Quickly Alec climbed again, especially now that the warlock was throbbing inside of him because of how close he was too and groaning his name deliciously over and over again.

But when Alec was about to cum again, Magnus tightened the hand that still held his cock, at the base of it to stop his climax once more. Alec grunted in protest, followed by a sob.

“Magnus… Magnus, I’m- I’m begging you. Let me cum. I need you,” Alec whimpered and gasped. Magnus shivered leaning in again and starting to nibble at his ear.

“I told you I will teach you,” he said against his ear with that deep voice full of lust. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yes,” Alec answered with desperation. “I’ve learned it. Please, I’ve been good. Let me cum… Ple- Please, Magnus.”

The truth was that the warlock couldn’t resist any longer. He had to have too much strength not to cum too, so he resumed his movements, letting both of them climb to the peak again. When they were about to come this time Magnus didn’t stop him, just nipped Alec's ear again and spoke.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked in a raspy whisper.

“To- To you,” Alec whimpered. “I’m yours, Magnus. Only yours… Mark me, come- come on, let me feel you coming inside me.”

Magnus almost came with that, he moaned hard bitting Alec’s shoulder to hold back a little longer.

“Just- Ah- Just mine,” he growled in the Nephilim's ear. “Cum for me, Alexander," he ordered, and that was all. Alec's body arched as he screamed the warlock’s name. 

He threw his head, now with his hair sticked to his forehead and neck, back with his eyes closed as he pulled the belt of his hands and painted Magnus's hand with the white hot liquid. Alec's hard contraction around Magnus's cock, instantly triggered his orgasm. All his muscles tensed as his stomach flipped. He moaned his Nephilim’s name too as his eyes rolled back and he came deeply inside Alec.

The climax lasted a few moments longer than usual and when they both recovered, their bodies gave up by the fatigue as they panted. Alec fell on the bed as Magnus fell over him. When the warlock pulled out, Alec flinched slightly in pain. Magnus immediately snapped his fingers removing the belt that tied Alec, and cleaning them both. Then he sat on the edge of the bed with his head bowed down.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked between tired pants. Magnus kept silent for a few moments as he tried to control his breathing too.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said looking at the Hunter. Alec knew that look, it was guilt, guilt for what had just happened. So, before the warlock continue, he spoke.

“No, don’t apologize for one of the most amazing experiences you gave me,” he said with a firm voice; his breath calmer.

“I din’t asked you about anything, Alec,” Magnus said with a pleading tone. “I could’ve hurt you. Look at you, I’ve caused you pain. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

Alec stood up clumsily by how weak his legs were, and searched for his stele. When he had it in his hand, he activated an _iratze_ before going back to the bed.

“There, that’ll help. It’s okay, Magnus. I know that if I had told you to stop, you would have.”

“How do you know? You saw me," the warlock whispered, making Alec cup his cheek with a hand.

"Perhaps you didn’t realize it, maybe because of the anger or desire. But, Magnus, before we started, when you had me tied up, you caressed my body; that way you do it when you want to make sure that if I want you to stop, you'll do it right away.

Magnus looked at him with surprise and then looked down at his hands.

“Did I?” he asked. Alec smiled at him before nodding. With that, Magnus sighed in relief, if his subconscious had made him do that gesture, it was because he was really going to stop if Alec asked him to; no matter how tuned on he was.

"I suppose you're not mad anymore?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled and shook his head, then made him lay down again before massaging his sore arms. Alec sighed contentedly at the softness of his touch. When he finished, Magnus lay beside him and let Alec place his head on his bare chest before the tiredness claimed them and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like it. The next one is the morning after where Alec is going to top.


	2. Let Me Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up feeling guilty, Alec is a nice boyfriend.  
> Alec shows Magnus who he belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the second part, when Alec is going to top. I say that this one is less intense than the first one, but they are both more intense than the other one in their own way. Hope you like it.
> 
> When Alec talks about Magnus using the color system with him, it's an implied reference (I don't know how to call it.) What I mean is that imagine that there was a time where Magnus used it with Alec, it's not written, you didn't missed a shot or anything, it's just a reference.

Alec woke up slowly, feeling his body catching up from the night before. The _iratze_ had helped a lot, since he knew that he wouldn’t only feel sore but also in pain. But the memory made him smile. He had long ago understood that by his very jealous nature, he found the possessive Magnus extremely turning on. It made him feel things all over his body and made him hard in a matter of seconds.

Magnus was still asleep, so he gave him a light kiss on the forehead and stood up to go to the bathroom. When he did, his insides sent him a pang that ran up his spine, it was the reminder of what Magnus had done. 

The warlock had made sure Alec could feel him inside of him the next day, and remembered how well he had made him feel. His smile widened and he walked slowly to his destination so he wouldn’t hurt himself. After brushing his teeth, he spent a few moments in front of the mirror. 

Then, when he noticed a large and purple mark very close to his deflect rune, he remembered something. He turned around in front of the mirror and gasped with amazement and fascination. His back, apart from the usual runes; was covered in bite marks and hickeys. His back was extremely sensitive, so having felt his boyfriend’s delicious lips all its length, had contributed greatly to his delicious orgasm.

Then he heard the Magnus’ soft voice calling him from the bed. He smiled again getting out of the bathroom. Then he blushed as he remembered what he had said to Magnus at his peak of ecstasy. For him, it was already clear that they belonged to each other, but having said it out loud and so explicitly, caused him a lot of embarrassment.

As the warlock saw him walking towards him, he smiled slightly, his face still sleepy. He ran his gaze over the Hunter’s body, and his smile faded instantly turning into a guilty expression when he saw Alec's hands.

“What?” asked the hunter raising his hands to look at them. He saw something he didn’t noticed before. Over his wrists there were two thick lines in a worrying red color. They were the marks of the leather belt that had tied his hands the night before, caused by how much Alec had pulled on the bond.

The Nephilim sat back on the bed when Magnus looked away. He was frowning and had a guilty painful expression on his face. Alec tried to make him look at him but the warlock didn’t.

“I would apologize,” he started. “But I know that just like last night, you’ll tell me not to be sorry, and the truth is I don’t deserve your forgiveness. for what I did”

“No, Magnus,” Alec said. “Please look at me.”

The warlock took some minutes but eventually he did. He saw the mark on Alec’s neck and then the bruises of his wrists and his eyes watered. Alec cupped his face with his hands.

“I’m fine, Magnus,” he said in a soft voice to calm the warlock but with a completely honest determination in his eyes. “I haven’t even noticed them. You know I like to have reminders of those moments. Your kisses, the marks of your lips, the pang in my spine. I love to remember that you were there.” Alec blushed but didn’t stoped talking. “That you make me yours and that you were mine. Please don’t feel guilty for what we did last night. You made me try new things, new sensations and it was perfect for me. If you didn’t felt equally good or if you regret it, your going to make me dislike it and I don’t want that.”

Magnus was looking at him, surprise written on his eyes.

“You still never ceased to amaze me, Alexander,” he said in a whisper looking down at his lap. “But how do you pretend to stop me from feeling bad,” he took very carefully Alec’s hands. “Look at what I did to you. I promised myself that I would never hurt you; that I would never make you distrust me in situations as delicate as sex; that I would never force you to anything. And I’ve broke my promise. I’m the one with the experience, I should be the one that controls himself to not do stupidities like that one.”

“Magnus, they are not stupidities. You have all the right to look for your own satisfaction. To feel that the ple- pleasure and desire is too much to control it,” his blush deepened but if he didn’t told Magnus the truth, he new he would never convince his warlock. “You didn’t make me distrust you. On the contrary, it's a reaffirmation of my trust in you to let you do what you did to me yesterday; and you didn’t forced me to anything. I want you to seriously analyze and ask yourself if you really wouldn’t stop if I had asked you to. Close your eyes and do it. And finally, I’m a Shadowhunter, physical pain is a part of my everyday, and yesterday their uses were very hot.”

Magnus looked at Alec for some seconds. The phrase of the trust settle inside his heart hard, calming him slightly. Then, he closed his eyes and thought. He remembered about what they did last night, the memories vivid in his mind. And then, he imagined Alec telling him to stop; Alec telling him that he didn’t wanted anymore or that he was causing him pain. In the three situations, the same thing happened. His body, both real and from the hypothetical memory, tensed and he stopped immediately, untying Alec. Relief ran all over his body and he opened his eyes as a tear came out from them.

“I would’ve stopped,” he confirm in a whisper. His Nephilim nodded before cleaning the tear and kissing his forehead.

“I know, that’s why…” he said but stopped mild-phrase as an expression of insecurity settled in his face. “Unless you really haven’t enjoyed it and- and I’m he- here trying to convince you of—“

“Alexander,” Magnus stopped him. “Of course I enjoyed it. Greatly.” An smirk appeared in his face. “Or didn’t you heard me yesterday, how I moaned in pleasure by how tight you were?”

Alec blushed completely, any trace of insecurity fading from his body. Then he kissed his boyfriend, to finish ensuring the spectacular night they had. Their kiss climbed quickly as Alec introduced his tongue into Magnus's mouth.

Magnus gasped in the kiss deliciously as their tongues fought and Alec laid them back on the bed, his body on top of him. When they needed air they separated and the Hunter's kisses began to descend over Magnus' jaw to then suck his Adam's apple hard. The warlock moaned and tangled his hand in Alec's hair as the other went up and down his back. Alec began to give nibbles and sucks to Magnus' neck to then calm the bruises with his tongue. The warlock gasped as his hips began to grind slowly against Alec's leg.

“Magnus,” the Nephilim breathed in his ear, nibbling at it slightly. “Yesterday you showed me that I’m yours, that I belong only to you… But you’re mine too, right?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Magnus moaned. “I’m yours too.”

Alec smirked before stopping his caresses and pulling his face away to look at the warlock. His right had moved to the one that Magnus had on his back and he entwined his fingers before moving them up and pressing it against the bed.

“Can I show you too?” Magnus’ eyes widened when he understood what Alec meant. Alec had immobilize his hands with his own before, but he had never tied him. “You can say no, love,” Alec said when he saw the warlock’s expression.

“Like I gave you the choice yesterday?” Magnus answered. Alec looked at him disapprovingly and Magnus apologized by saying that it had been an impulse. “It’s okay, you can do it… I trust you completely, darling.”

Alec nodded, his heart pounding in his chest. It was true, Magnus was a person who used to close to others. So many centuries alive had taught him not to give his heart so easily and not to trust people. Despite the fact he was very cheerful, he was always very reserved and careful. Alec was going to make him feel as good as he'd felt the night before. He searched over the night table for the red silk ribbon, but before he reached it, Magnus snapped his fingers and the belt from the night before appeared beside their bodies.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded saying that he at least deserved a fraction of the treatment he had given his lover. Alec tied his wrists and then Magnus used magic to glue the belt to the headboard.

Alec kissed Magnus again; their bodies were warming. For the warlock the idea of being completely at Alec’s mercy; though it made him nervous, it turned him on a lot. Slowly they began to rub their naked bodies together, feeling the waves of desire running through them.

The Nephilim’s kisses began to move down, brushing the skin of Magnus' neck and chest as his hands ran over the hard muscles of his sides. Alec took one of the warlock's nipples with his teeth causing Magnus to arch from the bed with a hiss as a wave of pleasure went through his body.

They both were already hard and Magnus wanted Alec's attention elsewhere. The Nephilim began to bite and lick that same nipple, before doing the same with the other. Magnus groaned and gasped deliciously, the sounds he made went straight to Alec's cock.

His kisses and licks continued to descend and when he reached the place in his muscular abdomen where his belly button should be, he sucked hard the caramel skin. The reaction was immediate, the warlock's body arched as he let out a guttural moan. Magnus was very sensitive on that spot, since, it was one of his warlock marks, he never let anyone to touch it. Apart from the fact that it was a scar that healed and should never have.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped stopping his movements. The warlock looked at him with a begging attention. “Since this is the first time we’ll do this, we’re going to use the same color system you used that first time with me, okay?” Alec gave him a chaste kiss on his abs as the warlock nodded. “And do you remember how it was?” Magnus nodded again and with that Alec continued.

He took a pillow and placed it under the warlock’s hips, he had an idea in mind and for that he needed to have good access. He lowered his face completely ignoring the part where Magnus needed him most and folded the warlock’s knees so that he could plant his feet on the bed and open his legs. He then began to suck the skin of Magnus' inner thighs. The warlock was panting and groaning. His body already had a layer of sweat, his cock was completely hard and his hair was a disaster, he was beautiful.

When Alec was satisfied with the bruises he had left, he lowered his head more. He blushed hard at what he was about to do but that didn’t stopped him. He took out his tongue and gave a slight lick to Magnus’ entrance. The warlock threw his head up, looking at him in surprise as a loud gasp left his lips. Alec looked at him for a moment. He could see how the _glamour_ was about to leave his eyes. He slowly caressed Magnus’ legs before speaking.

“Too much?” he asked, the warlock shook his head rapidly. “I just startled you?” Magnus nodded and Alec smiled. “Tell me a color, my love.”

“Green,” Magnus breathed out. His chest rose and fell by his hard breathing; though Alec’s was just the same. The hunter nodded and this time gave a firmer lick to the entrance. Magnus’ scent and taste invaded his senses and he moaned with his lover.

Alec had learned how to do what he was doing so he put his knowledge into practice and began to suck at Magnus’ entrance and put in just the tip of his tongue. The sounds that Magnus was making were driving him crazy. He began to grind against the sheets to relieve his erection a little before completely sticking his tongue inside the warlock.

“Alex- ander,” Magnus moaned loudly. “Please… Fuck me.”

Alec groaned with his tongue still inside Magnus and increased his movements. The warlock continued to moan and growl as he tried to move his hips closer to Alec's mouth. The Nephilim rubbed harder against the sheets, panting inside Magnus, while his wet tongue explored the entire interior and made delicious chills run through his lover’s body.

The tip of his tongue grazed the perfect bundle of nerves inside Magnus and the warlock arched again with a moan of Alec's name, pulling at the leather belt. Alec repeated his movement. He couldn’t reach the point completely, but he could stimulate Magnus enough to make him lose his mind. 

Then, he saw the well-known reaction of Magnus's body; he was about to cum. Alec, using all his willpower and tightening his grip on the other's legs, stopped his movements and pulled his tongue out of the tight hole.

Magnus grunted disapprovingly and opened his eyes to look down at Alec. His _glamour_ had disappeared, and now those lovely dilated cat-like pupils looked at him with desire and lust.

“Not yet,” Alec said with a deep voice. “What color, Magnus?”

“Green,” he gasped with his voice completely broken. Alec kissed him then and Magnus moaned as he felt his own taste on his mouth. The kiss lasted several moments, restarting the battle of tongues again as well as the rubbing of their erections together. It lasted until Alec couldn’t resist the urge to be inside Magnus any longer so he parted to carry out the second part of his plan.

He searched in the nightstand for the lubricant and an implement that Magnus had brought one night making Alec blush epically after explaining what it was for. The Hunter knew that he didn’t have the same willpower of Magnus of stopping his own orgasm to deny his lover his, but he wanted to carry out his plan so it seemed the perfect occasion to use the object in question.

When he found the two objects, he placed the tube of lube next to Magnus' body and blushing he showed him the latex cock ring in his hand. Magnus' eyes widened making Alec frown.

“Color,” he said. Magnus took some moments but eventually he answered.

“Green… Yellow?”

Alec started stroking Magnus' hair and then gave him a slow kiss. Regardless of how turned on they were, Alec had a goal to make Magnus feel as good as the warlock had made him feel the night before, and for that he had to make sure his boyfriend wanted everything he was going to do.

Red was a no, but Magnus didn’t seem sure, so Alec asked again.

“What color for the ring, Magnus?” he said with a demanding voice after the kiss. Magnus gasped while Alec still caressed his hair.

“Green… Green, Alexander.”

“And for me to put it on you?” he said after, seeing how the warlock’s pupils dilated even more.

“Green,” he moaned finally.

“Then why your eyes are telling me red, beautiful?” Alec asked, looking at him firmly. Magnus swallowed hard and looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the Nephilim’s.

“No, is green, Alexander,” he answered. “It’s just that… Is that I feel physically, a little vulnerable and well, it’s something I haven’t felt in a very long time.”

The Hunter looked at him with surprise and fondness kissing him again.

“And is that a bad thing?” he asked finally. Magnus shook his head.

“It’s… Different. Not bad, it’s a very interesting sensation. But it’s fine, I trust in you blindly, so it’s okay.”

Alec nodded and went back to stimulate the more sensitive parts of Magnus's neck. They quickly climbed again in excitement; both panting and moaning deliciously. Alec pulled away from the warlock and coated his erection with lube before doing the same with Magnus’ entrance to mix it with his saliva.

Then he grabbed the black cock ring and carefully slid it down Magnus's hard cock. The warlock exhaled in pleasure as Alec slipped the ring and set it at the base. Magnus had used a metal one once, but he didn’t even remembered how it felt. But the feeling of this one was very interesting; it was restrictive but stimulating.

Magnus shuddered and pulled at his bonds again. He wanted to touch Alec, to feel every part of his body under his hands; feel his muscles twitch under the touch of his fingers, how his skin bristled at his touch. 

He wanted to bury his nails in his back and pull Alec against him so he would penetrate him already. But he couldn’t. He could only feel Alec's touch, see his reactions and wait. Wait for his Nephilim to decide to give him what his body needed so much. And that was deliciously exciting.

“Alexander… Now, please… I need you inside of me,” Alec grunted and prepared Magnus quickly. His tongue had already done most of the job, so it wasn’t much what his fingers had to do. When Magnus begged him again; Alec didn’t doubted anymore and pulling his fingers out, he aligned their bodies and started pushing inside Magnus with a torturing slowness.

“Color?” the Hunter moaned when he bottomed out, feeling how tight his boyfriend was.

“Gr- green… Move, please move,” the warlock whimpered between breaths.

Alec began to move, at first pulling out and entering slowly. The pleasure ran through their bodies. Magnus moved his hips in synchrony to match Alec's movements. They groaned loudly, Magnus begged him for harder as Alec moaned his name in a deep voice. 

Their faces had an expression of pure lust and when Alec looked at Magnus, completely at his mercy, tied and with the ring surrounding his cock, it turned him on ever more.

As the climax escalated, Magnus felt the ring at the base tighter, the restricting pressure became stronger. Alec suddenly rammed against the warlock’s most sensitive spot.

“A- again. Do that again, Alec,” he moaned loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before closing at the wave of pleasure.

“You like that?” Alec moaned back with his arms at each side of Magnus’s head as he nibbled at his neck and ear. “You like that I touch you there. That I claim you as you beg for me?”

Alec wasn’t used to dirty talking; Magnus was the one good at it. But it was something they both enjoyed immensely. Magnus arched his back as he gasped a deep “yes”. Alec moved against that point again, hitting Magnus dead on that spot with each thrust.

“Like that! Yes, Alec.” the movements of their hips became more erratic. They were both close. “Ha- hard. Harder, Alexander… Give me everything you have. Fuck me… Fuck me harder.”

Alec groaned and moved away, kneeling to grip Magnus’ hips with a bruising force and thrust hard against his warlock. Few movements and moans later, Alec felt the familiar contraction of his abdomen and his orgasm hit him with an overwhelming force. Alec moaned loudly his boyfriend’s name as he came deep inside of him.

Magnus felt his whole body reacting ready for his orgasm. All his muscles tensed, his cock jumped, but the climax never came. It felt like being ready to jump towards freedom just to realize that there was a glass in front of you. 

The latex ring did its job and prevented Magnus from coming. The pressure became unbearable; everything felt very intense. His senses were so clouded that he barely noticed that Alec was beginning to come down from his climax.

Alec recovered slowly, panting and feeling his body relax by the orgasm he’d just had. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. His eyes widened. The warlock’s whole body was tense, his hands gripping the belt tightly as his arms tugged at the bond. His mouth was open and from it there were coming small sobs and moans. His cock was completely hard, red and dripping the small amount of cum that escaped the ring. But what caught Alec's attention was the tear that came out of his eyes.

“Magnus,” he called with a worried voice, pulling out of him carefully. Magnus whimpered and opened his eyes very slowly. His pupils were round by dilatation and his eyes were glassy. Alec caressed his hair and studied his features. Hell, if he had hurt him, he would never forgive himself. “What is it, love? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?”

Then Magnus noticed the other tear that ran down his face. He tried to speak but couldn’t, his body was overwhelmed by the sensations, and Alec's touch made things worse. The Nephilim's gaze became more worried.

“Magnus, if you wanted me to stop, you should’ve said the color red,” he said with guilt in his voice. But then, the word “color” snapped Magnus’ brain.

“Green,” he whimper making Alec to look at him with confusion. “Green, Alec… Take off the ring… It’s too much… Touch me, please I need- I need to cum.”

Alec understood. The color of his cock; the painful erection. Magnus was overwhelmed. Immediately he removed the cock ring and the brush of his fingers made Magnus moan loudly.

“I’m going to use my hand, okay? What color, Magnus?”

The warlock nodded and moaned “green” again before begging Alec to touch him. The Hunter placed two fingers inside the warlock without hesitation and pressed them instantly against his prostate. Then grabbed his cock firmly and without further provocation, began to jerk him quickly, pressing against all the right spots.

Magnus screamed and more tears of pleasure came out of his eyes. 

A couple of motions later, he came with incredible force as he let out another scream and pulled so tightly on the belt that his hands went white. His whole body shook with pleasure and his back arched. The sensation was too intense and Alec could only look at him mesmerized as Magnus came in his hand.

Several moments later his body fell completely exhausted on the bed. The warlock didn’t open his eyes, only panted. It took a few seconds before Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec in utter ecstasy. And with a little magic he released his hands.

Alec pulled his fingers out slowly looking at him.

“Thank you,” the warlock whispered with a hoarse voice. “That was amazing.”

Alec smiled but then saw that Magnus had the same marks he had on his wrists. He looked at him worriedly but the warlock only told him that now he knew how he felt and that he shouldn’t worry. 

The Hunter thanked him too because he had enjoyed it in the same way and then, just like the Magnus had done the night before, he began massaging his sore arms.

"So it was clear who you belong to?" Alec asked in a tired voice. Magnus chuckled.

“Yes, I’m yours, my Alexander. Now and always,” he answered after. Alec smiled and gave him an slow kiss before Magnus had the strength to use his magic to clean them both. After that, they went to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
